Pocky Nigthmare
by Reiki
Summary: A little girl who acts like a brat comes with team seven Naruto and Sakura make a plan to get rid of her with the help from other characters .will her stay with them be horrible for the next few weeks or will Sakura’s and Naruto plan work out Please rea


Pocky Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or pocky…sadly  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting at the bridge where they always meet Kakashi, as usually he is late again, Sasuke currently looking into the water suddenly sees someone else's reflection "Hi Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily as she played with her hair.  
  
Kakashi walks up to them "Sorry I had to pick our little guest she also wanted a snack and the shopper keeper didn't have any so we had to find it somewhere else" he walked up to them as Sakura and Naruto stopped him.   
  
"That is the worst excuse yet Kakashi sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out to their sensei  
  
Sasuke looks up from the water and throws a kunai passed Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto get a little scared and jumped back "what was that for Sasuke?!" Naruto asked nervously   
  
"Someone is behind him…" Sasuke said as he got ready to throw another one   
  
Kakashi feels a little pull from behind him and turns around a little voice is heard "sensei he is scaring me…"   
  
The three ninjas look at their sensei's back confused "who was that?" Sakura asked her sensei who is comforting someone  
  
Kakashi turns around with a box in his hand "this is Keika she is our guest for a while until her parents come back" Kakashi said as he pushed a little girl in front of him  
  
They see a little girl with a nice dress, black hair with a bow, and holding a pocky in her mouth "hwello…"the girl said with the pocky in her mouth  
  
"Awww…she is so cute…she looks like a little doll all dressed up" Sakura said as she went to hug her   
  
Keika stepped back and stopped Sakura from giving her a hug, Keika took to another pocky stick and held it out to Sakura, but she said nothing. "Aaww is this for me? Thank you" Sakura said as she took the pocky stick and bite it.   
  
"How come she gets one and I don't eh" Naruto said as he went up to the little girl asking for one  
  
"No!" Keika said   
  
"What! You little!" Naruto went to grab her but Keika stop him by pointing to the pocky stick in Sakura's hand   
  
"Look…"The pocky stick went poof and it turned into a blade of grass  
  
"What!?" Sakura started to cough trying to get out the piece of the leaf she just ate "you little!"Sakura dropped the blade of grass and started to crack her knuckles   
  
"Uh oh"Keika said as she ran behind Sasuke   
  
"Get away from me…" Sasuke coldly said to the little girl hanging on to his shirt   
  
Keika started to tear up "don't make her cry…Sasuke say sorry "Kakashi teased   
  
"Eck! Don't cry I…uh…" Sasuke picked her up and gave her to Kakashi "you stop her from crying." Sasuke walked away   
  
"No you hurt her feelings so you have to stop her from crying" he handed her back to Sasuke   
  
"No!" Sasuke handed her back   
  
Keika started to cry "oh wait I know" Naruto said as he took a pocky stick from the box Kakashi had in his pocket and put it in her mouth  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke stopped, Sasuke put her down "I don't like her…" Sasuke said   
  
"Aawww…but she is so cute" Sakura said   
  
Keika pulled on Sasuke shirt and held up her hands as she still ate the pocky. "Hey Sasuke she kind of looks like you" Naruto said as he laughed   
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke looked at the little girl with the pocky in her mouth  
  
"She wants you to pick her up…" Kakashi answered Sasuke question  
  
"Fine but only once!" Sasuke said as he picks her up  
  
Keika hugged Sasuke tightly "I like you…" she said   
  
"What!?!? The little brat you can't have him he's mine!"Sakura's inner self screamed in her mind, steam started to come out from her ears  
  
"Are you ok Sakura-Chan" Naruto asked Sakura   
  
"Ok…anyways we have a few mission to do today" Kakashi said as he started to walk off the bridge  
  
"But what about Keika she is just a little girl" Naruto said as they followed   
  
"Looks are deceiving…" Kakashi said as he took out his book and read happily as he walked   
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked   
  
"She isn't what she seems baka"said Sasuke still holding Keika   
  
"Right…so what is she than?!?"Sakura said nervously  
  
"She is a ninja" Kakashi said as he stops at a house   
  
"What?!?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Keika who is sleeping   
  
A few hours later after They are all finished their missions Sasuke quietly walking , Sakura and Naruto are far behind him walking very slowly from a hard day of work, and Kakashi and Keika are walking together as he reads his book.  
  
"Oh man I really don't like that little girl she didn't even have to do any work" Naruto said   
  
"Stop complaining Naruto" Sasuke yelled as he walked   
  
"Hey you didn't get whipped by Keika to hurry up" Naruto complained to Sasuke   
  
"I hate that little girl! If I could I would ring her neck!" Sakura's inner self ranted in her mind   
  
.:Flash back:.  
  
Keika takes a bite of her pocky "Naruto! You miss a spot over and you still have the other side of the house to do" Keika yelled at Naruto as he painted a house   
  
Naruto ran over to where Keika was pointing and quickly painted it "That Better!" Naruto yelled  
  
"Stop yelling your hurting my ears" Keika puts the pocky stick in her mouth and covers her ears   
  
Naruto started to get angry but followed her orders since Kakashi was watching and he said not to hurt, kill her, or threaten her in any way.  
  
.:End of Flash back:.  
  
"You didn't get it as bad as me I have to clean the windows of a house that had ten windows"Sakura said as she started to slow down   
  
"That isn't so bad you know I did that too except not as many windows" Naruto said   
  
"Oh really…" Sakura added  
  
.:Flash Back:.  
  
"How many more windows do I have to do?" Sakura said eager to finish the job   
  
"Uuummm about seven more" Keika said happily as she ate pocky  
  
Sakura continue to clean the windows with a small toothbrush "I won't kill…I won't kill…I will murder her!" Sakura's Inner self ranted   
  
.:End Of Flash Back:.  
  
Sasuke kept walking with a smirk on his face. "Hey Sasuke how come your not tired of Keika orders?" Naruto asked him as he ran up beside him  
  
.:Flash Back:.  
  
Sasuke is mowing the grass on one of those lawn mowers you drive on. Keika is sitting in a tree watching him drive the lawn mower "Hey Sasuke are you tired? Do you want someone else to do the work?" Keika Said as she ate some of her pocky  
  
"That's ok" Sasuke answered her back as he turned  
  
.:End Of Flash Back:.  
  
"Hey Sasuke Do you want some Ramen?" Keika Nicely asked him   
  
"Ramen!?!" Naruto shouted  
  
"If you want some too I am sure Sasuke wouldn't mind if you came"Keika said   
  
"Really?" Naruto said as his face lite up   
  
Sakura caught up with them and looked at Keika "what have you done with the real Keika?" she said suspiciously  
  
"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Keika said happily "Do you want some Ramen too?"  
  
Naruto calm down from the idea of Ramen and thought to himself "why would she give us Ramen? It is probably we worked so hard" Naruto said as he continued to think about Ramen  
  
"This must be trick maybe she is just tricking us she'll leaves us with the bill and maybe she'll just buy Sasuke and herself some ramen and make us pay for ours?" Sakura thought  
  
"Keika you ran out of Pocky I'll get some more" Kakashi said happily  
  
"That's ok were going to get some Ramen you want some too it's on me" Keika replied  
  
"Ok sure…"Kakashi said as he followed them to the ramen shop.  
  
Don't hate me for Keika liking Sasuke it just had to happen don't worry Sasuke fan girls she is way younger than him well she is only seven but still she is nice.*Reiki is tied to a chair struggling to get out* and would someone help me the little devil tied me up! Oh ya please review tell me what you think * Struggles to get out of the chair* There is going to be more of Kakashi and some other character from Naruto are coming! 


End file.
